Goodbye's Should Never Last Forever
by BrokenAngel714
Summary: While on a mission with Kakashi and Naruto Sakura stumbles upon Sasuke. She'll do anything to get him to come back. Will he come back with her, kill her, or worse leave her heartbroken once again? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto not mine.**

**My first story please review!**

A/N: I'm sorry! My computer like died on me and I was saving my story and it deleted it off of fanfiction. Argh! So im resubmitting it…again. Sorry again.

Goodbye's Should Never Last Forever

BrokenAngel714

Chapter 1: Where Are You?

Sakura trudged through the thick forest with a single thought on her mind, 'what do we really expect to find?'

They had been looking for Sasuke Uchiha for three years now; every time they looked they found nothing. Not even a trace, he was too good for them, even Kakashi-Sensei seemed less hopeful with every passing day.

Naruto, who was always up and eager for anything, seemed to have her thoughts too.

He plodded lazily next to her folding his hands behind his blonde head and flashed her his big blue eyes at her with a question in them.

She met his blue gaze with her emerald green eyes and read the question he was asking clear as day.

He was silently asking if she had any hope of finding him today or anymore.

She caught him off guard when she looked down sadly, hid her face behind her silky pink hair and simply shrugged.

She knew she should have faked an enthusiastic nod or a big smile but she just couldn't anymore.

Naruto looked over at her again only this time his eyes had a concerned look in them, now he was gonna want her to explain her lack of spirit.

Sakura picked up on his concern and quickly turned and flashed him a phony I'm-ok-why-do-you-ask smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

Sakura looked ahead picking up her pace and pushing vines and anything else out of her way to distract herself.

But as usual it didn't work.

'Why did he have to leave?' she thought sadly.

Wasn't her love enough to make him at least want to come home sooner?

When she confessed her true love and feelings for him she expected him to at least look at her longily or promise to come back for her. But he acted as if she had told him direction, a simple thank you, and he took off as if nothing happened! Leaving her in his dust gaping and reaching after him.

Worse than that he left her knocked out and on a cement bench!

Sakura couldn't believe that she was still bothering to think about him. She was sixteen damn it! Keep these girly thoughts back in her childhood they weren't meant to be here in her almost late teens!

She could still remember herself stumbling behind the raven haired boy with big green eyes desperate for some kind of recognition from him. But as she remembered that she also remembered how he never looked at her as anything more than a stupid little fan girl. His looks were always either an expressionless blank stare or one or anger and annoyance.

But she never stopped loving him no matter how much she annoyed him she had to keep trying, but where did that get her? Nowhere.

But how could she hate a guy like him? With his deep black eyes, his bangs that fell in his eyes, his hard face that could turn soft, his husky voice, and his rough attitude that was hot even though he could be mean. She loved everything about Sasuke but he was gone now…

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard Naruto telling her that Kakashi had told them that it was time to set up the camp for the night.

"Hey, Sakura you feeling alright tonight?" Naruto asked with his usual puppy dog expression making Sakura laugh.

"Ya, I'm ok just tired and these forests always have way too many mosquitoes." Sakura answered with a face slapping a mosquito that had landed on her arm.

Naruto nodded eagerly and began scratching his shoulder, giving her a devilish smile.

"I know! Even the mosquitoes can't resist this." He said pointing to himself laughing that idiotic laugh that Sakura had grown to love.

Sakura gave him a playful punch and they started having a little wrestle fight, Sakura was just happy that Naruto could help her forget her problems. She remembered back to the times where she would have decapitated Naruto if he would have so much as brushed her shoulder.

So many things had happened since Sasuke left.

Sakura leaned back and laid on the grass to look up at the stars while she fell asleep. Naruto wriggled next her and rested his head on her stomach. She laced her fingers through his blonde tangled hair, she had learned that doing this calmed her and made her feel at ease. She had grown to love Naruto not in the lovers way but in the friends for life way. She was happy her and Naruto had grown so close together since Sasuke had left but she'd rather have Sasuke with them and be team again.

They talked about everything that came to their minds, Naruto mostly talked about the ramen he had earlier that day. According to him it was the best he had ever had, but every new ramen was the best he ever had.

_He has such a one track mind…pft _

Inner Sakura was so busy dissing Naruto's love of ramen, that Sakura almost missed his question he was about to ask.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the stars and quietly mumbled, "Do you miss him a lot too?"

Sakura took in a deep breath and sighed out, "yes. I do. I miss him a lot. Not too be rude, but don't you hate him after the fight and things he said?" She continued playing with Naruto's hair with one hand and propped herself up with her other elbow and brushed her pink hair out of her eyes so she could look at Naruto when he answered.

Naruto was quiet for a few minutes and silently shook his head. He obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Naruto turned his head to her and gave her a cheesy grin, "Sakura can you rub my head, I have a head ache."

It was obvious that he didn't really, but Naruto wasn't one for deep conversation unless he really needed to have one. He got out of them by doing something stupid, cute, an excuse, or something really really stupid.

Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and rubbed his temples with her index and middle finger. Until she heard his steady breathing and the soft snores indicating he was asleep. She leaned back onto the grass and folded her hands behind her head.

_Why didn't Naruto hate Sasuke? He's not telling you something. _

Inner Sakura whispered at her.

As Sakura thought about what Naruto was hiding from her she let herself fall asleep.

Big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream…Nightmare

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself back at the gates of Konoha as Sasuke was walking out on her again.

This was her second chance!

She threw herself over to him, talking wasn't going to stop him, she decided she was going to hug him, never let go, and make him understand through her tears.

She finally made contact and grabbed onto him and was determined not to let him get away until he made up his mind not to leave her ever again.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at her green tear filled eyes with onyx hard ones.

Just as her grip loosened slightly he disappeared into a cloud of smoke and let her fall forward into a dark black hole the smoke had created.

She wanted to scream out but her lungs wouldn't let her. She fell endlessly for what felt like hours.

She finally felt her feet touch solid ground. She crumpled into a ball so she could catch her breath.

She looked up and gasped. She saw him. She saw Sasuke. He was sitting in a corner of the dark room they were in.

This Sasuke was the same only he looked a few years older.

"Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke!" she cried out.

He turned to look at her his raven black bangs swishing to the side as he looked her way.

He turned like he wanted to go to her but was stuck on his hand and knees. He hung his head like he was either dead or sick.

She ran over to his side to see if she could help him and noticed he was wearing a collar and a leash that was suspended into the air.

Sakura stood up taking a quick step back as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. Orochimaru.

He stepped out holding Sasuke's leash in his hand tightly.

"It's too late Sakura. Sasuke is mine and will always be mine, to do to whatever I want. And to kill whomever I wish." Orochimaru hissed.

He leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear and pointed to Sakura, Sasuke looked at her with his obsidian eyes. Sakura felt herself turn white with fear she wanted to run but she couldn't her feet wouldn't let her move so she stood there watching and waiting in horror.

He began shuddering violently and shivers ripped through his body. He quivered and leaned over and made a sound like he was choking and gagging on the air. He gasped like he was trying to breathe in but couldn't.

He hung his head and let out and ear piercing shout of pain. He writhed wildly and screamed until Sakura couldn't stand it.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly until the screaming was over.

She opened her eyes to see that Sasuke was gone and a lean black as night Alaskan husky was there in his place.

Sakura was about to ask where Sasuke was until she looked into the dogs eyes and immediately knew the dog was Sasuke.

She watched in horror as the dog (Sasuke) growled and snapped with foam at his mouth. He tugged hard at the leash trying to get to Sakura. He howled as he yanked so hard on the leash he looked ready to choke. But this still didn't stop him.

Orochimaru gave Sakura a deadly smile and leaned over and unhooked Sasuke's leash.

Sasuke tore towards her circling her snapping at her heels until she shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor.

Sasuke lowered his head with a growl and the hairs on his back stood up and his lip curled back baring his big sharp teeth.

He crouched down and as Sakura begged for her life, he pounced.

* * *

Sakura woke up wanting to scream but knew if she did she would be explaining to Naruto what she had dreamt.

She was sweating and panting with fear. She shivered until the fear of the dream and worn off.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream…_

Naruto still slept soundly, when she saw his face she was instantly comforted. She ran her hand over his hair until she was calm enough to get up. As she was just about to stop stroking his hair Naruto mumbled something in his sleep.

"Hin…ata…Hinata…mmm…"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her laughter. Leave it up to Naruto to cheer her up even in his sleep.

He and Hinata had just started going out and Sakura knew he really really liked her but he was never willing to admit it. But she just got an unconscious confession.

She giggled despite herself.

She carefully slipped out from under Naruto's head and rested it on the ground gently.

She got up and ran to a secluded area of the forest so she could think. She sat on a rock and curled her knees up into her chest and put her arms around them and hugged them tightly. She was tired but to scared to sleep. She let out an agitated sigh and placed her chin on her knees.

Trying to get comfort someway, that dream had been coming every week at least twice, but this time it was the most vivid and scary one yet.

She turned hear head to the side to look at the moon and stars, and caught her breath. She saw someone crouched in the tree. She looked up again and saw they were trying to get away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled.

She jumped up onto the lowest branch of the nearest tree and ran after whoever he was. She hopped from tree to tree as fast as her legs would carry her.

She was being stupid and she knew it. She couldn't be sure that this guy was Sasuke but she was following her desperate heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Desperate Heart

She wanted desperately to cry out again for the figure to wait. But she knew that if she did Naruto's ears with the help of the fox and Kakashi great senses including hearing would pick up on it.

She panted as she jumped from branch to branch to try frantically to keep up with this guy.

She couldn't believe herself right now! How does she know that this wasn't some crazed ninja killer that was lusting for her blood? Wait…was Sasuke any different than that of a ninja killer?

He had killed plenty of people in horrible ways while he had been gone. Or people had told her so back in Konoha.

But all that fear had been dissolved by inner Sakura screaming

_Go go go go! Get that boy and force him back! Seduce him back! Make him understand girl! _

And for once she decided not to argue with her inner and let her have her way.

Just as she was getting ready to encourage herself as Inner Sakura was, the figure vanished.

He just disappeared. She kicked her leg out in front of her to stop herself from jumping to the next branch, she whipped her head fiercely from side to side to try to locate where the figure was. Her real fears started to flood back to her. She couldn't believe it, this looked like a complete set up! It was a complete set up! And she a kunoichi had fell for it! What the hell was she doing out here!? Alone!?!

_Great one Sakura! You damn fool! Are you suicidal or just crazy?!? Stupid heart…_

'shut up, this is your fault' she thought at Inner Sakura.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She had followed him so far out no one would hear her unless they came out towards them. Even with Naruto they wouldn't hear her.

Sakura grabbed a kunai out of her thigh pouch and began to slowly turn in circles to avoid the chance of anyone sneaking up on her from behind.

She broke out into a cold sweat from fear and anticipation. She began to think despite her position. Was she really scared of dying? Kind of, but not really. She was just thinking of all the things she hadn't been able to do yet.

As her thoughts ran wildly and as she turned quickly to a spot that was now filled with powerful chakra.A hand slapped over her mouth silencing any pleas or cries for help that she might have tried. In the panic of being grabbed she stupidly dropped her kunai. She struggled to scream as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. And she felt the cold hard blade of a kunai go to her neck pressing into her soft skin.

"I want you to nod or shake your head in answer to my questions.Got it?" A cold dark voice ordered.

Sakura went rigid and the only thought running through her head was…

_Stupid heart!_

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. Don't worry my next one's will be a lot longer. please review!

BrokenAngel714


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sasuke?

Sakura went stiff and winced as the kunai pressed harder to her neck. She was hoping that this was the person she was thinking of.

"Are you Sakura Haruno from Konoha?"

Sakura desperately wanted to nod her head so that if it was Sasuke she could see his face again. Just at least once more. But she wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to let her heart get in the way again.

She took in a ragged breath and stayed completely motionless. The stranger seemed to get irritated by her lack of cooperation and pressed the kunai harder into her neck.

"Was that boy with you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura kept up her game of being cool, collected, and silent, but inside she was as scared out of her mind! The stranger growled lowly losing the patience he had been allowing her to have.

"Answer or I'll kill you!" he growled darkly digging the tip of the kunai into her neck but just enough to hurt her not to do any real damage. But damn it hurt like a … But Sakura continued to remain silent not giving in. Just 'cause she was a girl she wasn't going to give into him.

He cursed under his breath. And before Sakura knew what was happening he had flipped her over his foot and caused her to fall on her tail bone. The fall onto her tail bone caused her back to shoot millions of needle like pain up and down her spine until she felt a single tear well up.

But she quickly blinked the tear back into her eye so no one would see it. She looked up as the person jumped onto her and pinned her wrists down straddling her stomach with his knees, she struggled and bucked to try desperately to get him off of her.

The stranger squeezed her wrists warningly as if to say 'struggle anymore and I **will** break them.' Her struggle calmed down a little and the man moved his head to the side so that the moon could light up her face. The strangers grip on her wrist let up the slightest bit.

She blinked against the blinding light of the moon. She tried to get a good look at his face but then…

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" the stranger whispered.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered back, that's when he moved his head just slightly and Sakura saw the raven black spikes of his hair.

"Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked more coldly this time. Any trace of his gentleness was wearing thin fast.

Sakura didn't answer but just stared up at the man she reserved the biggest portion of her heart to. The one who had always protected her when she was his little love struck teammate on team 7. Now she needed protection from him.

She turned her head and whispered, "Why do you think we're here Sasuke?"

Sasuke's grip on her wrists tightened in anger, obviously no one had ever played word games with him before. No one was stupid or brave enough, and he didn't like that Sakura was the first one to try it to him.

"Why are you here!?" Sasuke said raising his voice and tightening his grip into a vise grip so tight he could easily break her wrists in a second if he wanted to. Sakura yelped in pain and wriggled trying to fight back tears but her struggle was stopped by his knees gripping and digging into her sides. She couldn't let him see her cry.

"You know why we're here Sasuke, we're here for the same purpose that we're here every time. To find our lost teammate who disappeared three years ago." Sakura answered looking past his face at the moon.

Sasuke glared down at her, but suddenly his face looked completely emotionless. Sakura was stunned by the quick change of moods. He slowly got up and chuckled darkly, Sakura sat up rubbing her back waiting for him to talk to her again.

"Your teammate wasn't lost… he left and the teammate you knew is dead. Your teammate died three years ago. Go home, and stop looking." He turned on his heel to walk away.

"No, he's not dead!" Sakura yelled tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke stopped walking but kept his back to her. "I know he's alive in you somewhere! I saw it when you looked at me! Orochimaru hasn't killed him yet, don't give up! Don't be a quitter." Sakura voice went a lot quieter on the last part. But she knew he had picked up every word she had just said. She knew as soon as she said it, it was a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight

Sasuke turned to look at her, even in the dim moonlight she could see the rage so clearly it sent chills down her spine. He glared at her without saying a word, the night breeze blew between them, causing Sakura to be even more nervous for some reason. She shifted from foot to foot waiting for whatever was coming.

Sasuke clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white, he took a menacingly scary step forward, unconsciously Sakura took a step back. Sasuke pointed a finger at her narrowing his eyes, "Don't ever call me a quitter, you know nothing about me! Now go home before I really do kill you." Sasuke spat out.

Another chill ran up Sakura's spine, Sasuke had never talked to her like that. Obviously she hit a soft spot. Sasuke turned to leave but Sakura wasn't going to let him leave that easily.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave again and I'm not gonna let you walk out on me again! If I have to, I'll fight you." Sakura shouted yanking a kunai out of her leg pouch getting into a defensive pose. Sakura hoped that her defense looked as threatening as it did when she trained with Lee or Naruto.

But she could tell it wasn't the same with Lee; with Lee she felt confident, with Sasuke she felt inferior and like she was twelve again. Sasuke stopped walking again and slowly stated, "You're only asking to cut your life short, now go home Sakura." He was about to jump to a different branch as a shurakin past his head and hit the tree trunk a few feet in front of his face.

Sasuke spun around in shock, Sakura pasted a defiant look on her face and held her kunai close to her ready to attack again. She looked brave and ready to fight to the death but inside Inner Sakura was freaking out.

_You crazy bitch! What the hell did you do that for? Look at him! He's going to kill you!_

She couldn't deny that. Sasuke looked like he was getting ready to attack her and kill her without a second thought.

"You asked for it Sakura. You didn't need to die this early but you pushed me to it" Sasuke said taking a kunai out of his pouch so quickly she barely saw it then he turned around and charged toward her ready to pierce her in the stomach.

She did a quick flip off the branch and landed on the ground below.

She looked up to watch his next attack but he wasn't there. Her stomach twisted remembering how he had vanished when she was following him out here. She ignored her constricting stomach and turned quickly trying to sense where he was.

Finally she was able to pick up on his chakra, he was behind her. She turned around quickly but felt his chakra behind her again she spun and felt it to her right. Damn him! He's playing mind tricks with her and it was working! Not only mind tricks he could have killed her by now easily, he was just playing with her for the fun of it!

She whipped around again to see if he was there. She didn't see anything, 'how the hell is he this fast? And quiet?' she thought frantically.

While she tried to think of a way to fight him while not being able to see or keep up with him. He snuck up from behind; threw her to the ground so harshly that she thought the force alone would kill her. All the air was knocked out of her body so quickly she was near a black out.

He looked down at her arms crossed over his chest. "Your pathetic, you're not even worth that short time I wasted on fighting you." He turned to leave when Sakura took a deep breath no matter how much it hurt. And all of a sudden she was yelling whatever came to her mind.

"What you don't have the balls to finish me? What's with you thinking you're so much better than everyone? If you were so great wouldn't you have killed your brother by now? Wouldn't you be an independent person instead of being a lapdog for Orochimaru? If you're so great answer those questions!" Sakura screamed standing up trying to regain composure. She couldn't believe she had just said that! Was she mental? If she was going to get off easy before she had no hope of getting off easy now. Or for that matter get off alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Face I Really See

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes burning with fury. The dark aura that usually surrounded him now engulfed him with all the anger burning inside of him.

Sakura winced at the sight. Sasuke's usual pitch black eyes weren't just black anymore they flickered red around the edges. His fists were clenched so hard that it looked like it should have hurt and his face which never showed emotion was twisted in an unbelievably powerful rage.

She wanted to turn and run but she knew if she did her death would just be worse. She stood there waiting for her fate to be sealed; she wasn't going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her scared. Even if inside she knew damn well she was scared out of her mind.

"I.Asked.You.A.Question." Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he stepped forward closer to Sakura. She fought the great urge to step back but she wasn't going to get intimidated.

Sakura saw the fury in Sasuke face only get more intense as she ignored him and his questions.

"ANSWER ME!" Sasuke roared lunging forward at her so fast he had her pinned down before she could even blink. He kneeled over her like before but instead one of his hands had both of her wrists and his other hand was on her throat clenching it tightly.

"This is your last time to take it back before I kill you." Sasuke growled though clenched teeth squeezing her neck tighter and tighter in his anger. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's furious face and instead of being scared by his intense anger she was happy.

She had found him, she had stood up to him, and fought him. Things she never thought she would be able to do. She looked up again and his face didn't look scary at all instead she saw his face when they had good times three years ago, she saw his smiling face the couple of times he had smiled at her.

She felt his grip tighten again and instead of wincing she smiled up at him. He looked shocked for a second but only a second. She looked up again and used the breath she had to breathe out…

"Sasuke, you don't scare me anymore."

Sasuke's grip loosened up a little and he looked down at her his face spotless of any emotion. But Sakura could swear she saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, but it was dark, and there was no way he could be amused. If anything he should be furious and finishing her off by now.

Sasuke didn't say a word, he closed his eyes like he was concentrating, that's when Sakura could feel and hear it. He was muttering a quick jutsu and moving his fingers swiftly above her wrists. He finished his muttering and when he did she could feel tightening on her wrists and she realized he had used his chakra and jutsu to make a bind on her wrists.

Still though she was not scared maybe nervous and anxious but not scared. That surprised her that she still didn't get scared of him.

He let go of her wrists and sat up on his knees staring down at her picking up his kunai again. Tossing it from hand to hand menacingly fast like he was itching to stab it into her, when Sakura looked up at him again she could tell he was amused.

While he tossed it back and forth slowing down he snatched it out of the air and gave her cruel smile that made her shudder.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked quietly with a tone of malicious entertainment.

Sakura wriggled trying to discretely figure out if she could slip out of the binds. That wasn't going to work. She wasn't scared but having her wrists bound above her head so she was vulnerable to him it was just kind of uncomfortable.

"Yes, you look happy about my pain, what are you a fucking sadist?" Sakura asked sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "maybe," he said with a shrug. He tightened his knees so they were digging into her sides like he was trying to crush her. She winced but wincing didn't mean she was scared just that she was in pain.

He brought the kunai that was in his hand to her stomach and began tracing hard lines down and around her stomach. She held her breath waiting for him to puncture her skin and begin the torture. But he didn't, he simply kept dragging it along her stomach, ribs, and collar bone applying pressure to make her believe that at any moment it would just dig into her.

Sakura wasn't going to admit it, but she would rather just be stabbed and dead than have this, this was just nerve racking. As she thought about how she'd rather be dead than writhing against his damn kunai wishing it was over, it was.

He had stopped. She couldn't believe it, had he read her mind? She looked up at him and all she saw was his beautiful black hair.

"Did you know Sakura," he hissed into her ear startling her, "that some of the skin on your neck is thin and easy to puncture. It has a blood vessel under that thin skin and you can die after it's punctured in less than ten minutes? And it can be punctured by something as simple as someone's teeth if they bite hard enough? But it's a slow, painful, long process and the person causing the death has to like the taste of blood. Do you think I like the taste of blood Sakura?"

Before she could answer she felt his cold lips pressed behind her ear. She gasped and thrashed against his touch, no matter how much liked it she couldn't let him know that. She tried to yank her neck and face away from his touch, but having both her hands tied made it impossible. He continued to press his lips roughly into her soft neck skin, traveling from her ear to below her jaw line along her juggler. He traveled back up to her ear and she felt his teeth go onto the soft skin behind her ear, she squeezed her eyes waiting for the pain to start.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Life or Death

Sakura's eyes were clamped shut tightly waiting for the pain to start and her life to end. The minute grew intensely slow as Sasuke stayed completely motionless not making a movement or sound.

She suddenly felt his lips and teeth graze her skin again, she drew in a sharp breath waiting for the pain.

But to her surprise he only nibbled on the skin making her more uncomfortable, if that was possible. He nibbled down her neck to the hollow of her collarbone kissing it more gently this time. She felt his body begin to relax on top of her which to her surprise made her body relax too. With every kiss he delivered to her neck it became softer and softer. She wanted to moan but thought that if she did he would stop. He moved back up to her ear to bite up and down the side of it, not so soft this time.

She tried to yank away but when she did he bit onto her ear and held on, she yelped with pain, seeing her reaction made him laugh darkly. She glared up at him and felt the blood starting to trickle down her neck.

"Are you scared now…Sakura?" he breathed menacingly into her neck.

She wasn't going to respond even if her decision was beginning to waver a little. Was he crazy? Or was he just trying to scare some sense into her? Either way she was becoming a little more than nervous.

"Just wait…" he hissed into her ear sending shivers all through her body with lightening speed.

Sakura expected him to go back to biting her only a lot harder, what he did next she was not prepared for. His hand traveled down her side memorizing her curves, tracing every place her body went in and out. His other hand went to her zipper on her dress pulling it down to her bellybutton. She tried to bring her hands down to cover her exposed body just to remember they bound.

Sasuke used his index finger to trace her defined abs and outline her bellybutton. She trashed against his touch this wasn't what was supposed to be happening, she should have been dead by now! Why hadn't he killed her?

_What the hell's wrong with you? Get over that, Sasuke is touching you in a semi sexual way! Enjoy it dumb ass! _Inner Sakura screamed hugging a heart-shaped pillow twirling around in circles.

While Sakura was fighting with her inner in her head, Sasuke moved up and stroked the skin between her breasts. He leaned down and gingerly kissed it, and moved into burying his face into her; licking, kissing, nibbling, and butterfly kissing. Sakura was so taken over in the forbidden pleasure she barely heard a person moaning in the distance. Sasuke stopped for a second like he had heard it too. But went back to what he was doing, with more force this time. Sakura felt the moan this time come out of her mouth realizing the person moaning was herself. She was embarrassed but couldn't help it, so she kept moaning and groaning. It felt so damn good!

Sasuke shifted his body weight so that he wasn't straddling her hips but was between her legs. 'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO!' Sakura screamed in her head. What was she going to do? She wasn't going to let him do whatever was in his head, but the only way out was to admit she was scared. She felt Sasuke's hand on her knee she felt his fingers doing the spider crawl down her thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut wanting it to end, even if it was Sasuke she wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted to her body.

His hand slowly made it way into her shorts and kept going down with a dark purpose to match his dark smile. There was no other out, she had to admit to being scared of him. His hand traveled further onto her inner thigh stroking the soft skin. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt his hand only getting closer, "ALRIGHT!" she shrieked. Sasuke hand stopped as he heard her outburst, he looked at her face, his wiped clean of any emotion.

"Alright you win. I'm scared of you. I'll leave and I won't tell Naruto or Kakashi about seeing you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke slowly removed his hand from her leg he leaned over and released the binds on her wrists. Once her wrists were free, she quickly zipped up her dress and kneeled putting her hands on the ground in front of her hanging her head so her pink hair was hiding her face. Sasuke turned to leave as if nothing happened at all, just like at the gates.

"I'm going to leave, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to come back and keep looking. You mean a lot to me Sasuke. Even though you may not think of me as anything, I think of you as everything. I'm never going to stop looking until you've come back home." Sakura stated lifting her head to look into his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes looked back into hers and for the first time his eyes held an expression that was other than anger, annoyance, nothing, and hate. It was a different expression one she couldn't read. He took some steps over to her and kneeled down in front of her so quickly and fluidly, she couldn't even react. Next thing she knew he was kissing her deeply. This time it was real, not just kisses to scare her into submission but a real sensual kiss. His tounge explored her mouth and dominated hers. He kissed with such gentle force it made her weak. When she felt she couldn't breathe anymore he stopped. He looked deep into her eyes and got up and began walking away.

Sakura took in a breath to yell out for him to wait but he cut her off before she had a chance, "You don't need to come look for me anymore, I'm going to come back to Konoha once I'm done with everything I'm working for in life. I'm going to kill Itachi and Orochimaru and finish everything I haven't been able to do yet. I'm coming back for one reason, to retrieve the person I want to help me restore my clan. That doesn't mean I'll stay." He paused for a moment and turned his body slightly so he could see her but she was blinded by the moon, "That person I'm coming back for is the one girl I kissed."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, before she had a chance to respond to what he had said he took off into the forest. She now realized why Sasuke had spared her life when she aggravated him and said what she did and why he had left her in Konoha. She looked into the forest after him but this time she wasn't sad, this time she smiled knowing the only thing she had to do find him was to be patient.

_**End**_


End file.
